


I'll Be Gone

by audra_accalia



Series: Audra's Story [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audra_accalia/pseuds/audra_accalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12: It's that fateful night when Voldemort met His end at the hands of an infant. Now Audra has to deal with the aftermath and her new role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assignment

“You have an assignment,” the Dark Lord said to His servant. “One I wish you to carry out alone.”

“Who’s the target?” Audra asked, looking up from her bourbon. It was Halloween, and she was enjoying a smooth drink to celebrate the evening.

“Millicent Bagnold,” Voldemort stated plainly. Audra choked on her drink.

After recomposing herself and forcing the liquid down the correct pipe, she asked “the Minister of Magic?! So soon? Are we ready to take the Ministry?”

“With the death of the Minister, the Ministry will be mine,” He said, turning His back on Audra to gaze at the fire. Though cheery with flames, the study seemed to grow colder for Audra. She couldn’t kill the Minister, at least not on her own. She had thus far managed to keep from carrying out most of her orders; she always went on missions with Trappe, and he usually took care of the dirty. He never pushed her to kill, nor did her ever rat her out. But Voldemort wanted her to do this one alone, and such a high profile target; the Minister was sure to have an auror with her at all times.

“My Lord,” Audra said in attempt to decline, “why aren’t you taking this kill? Such an important target, I would think you’d want the glory.”

“I have, ah, other matters to attend to,” He replied, staring at the flames.

Audra set her bourbon down while considering His words. “I get the feeling that you’re not telling me something,” she said, looking at Him.

“And I shouldn’t have to tell you everything,” Voldemort replied. He turned His back to the flame and locked eyes with His servant. “As my servant it is your duty to carry out any orders given to you, or have you forgotten, since receiving that Mark?” He questioned, pointing at her exposed Dark Mark tattoo.

Audra stood. “I also didn’t become your Second-in-Command by not questioning your motives,” she said, sauntering towards Him.

“True,” He said, tapping His finger to His chin, “you’re also very persuasive in bed.”

“Then allow me to continue persuading,” she whispered, inclining His head down to hers. Their lips met, and Voldemort pulled her closer. After a long moment, she drew back and looked in His eyes. “Did it work?” she asked coyly.

A rare smile curved Voldemort’s lips. “Quite.”

“Then what are you not telling me?” she seductively whispered.

Voldemort’s fingers played with her hair as He said, “I have to eliminate the competition.”

Audra gave Him a puzzling look. “Dumbledore?” He shook His head. Audra thought before asking, “Potter?” She received a confirming nod. “But, my Lord, we both know how well protected the boy is. The Potters have gone into hiding; for all we know Dumbledore could be their Secret Keeper! My Lord, it’s a suicide mission.”

Voldemort smiled. “I know who their Secret Keeper is.”

“If it’s not Dumbledore, then it’s Black. And I know for a fact that he’d rather die than betray James and Lily.” Audra said, as she began pacing.

“And please, pray tell, how you would know that,” Voldemort’s voice grew cold as His eyes followed Audra’s movements.

Audra stopped and glared at the Dark Lord. “If you’re implying that I’m in cahoots then you’ve got the wrong person. I’m merely recalling what I remember of them at school. I was in the same house and year as them after all,” she added. _Oh please don’t figure out that he’s my husband_ she thought frantically. Voldemort seemed to accept her answer, for He turned back towards the fire.

“I need you to be finished before I get back,” He instructed, watching the flames. “With Potter out of the way, I can claim the Ministry of Magic without opposition.” Audra had joined Him on the hearth before He added, “don’t get caught.”

Audra laughed. “No worries about that. Would you like me to make it look natural or intentional?”

“Whichever,” Voldemort replied. He pulled her into another embrace and she accepted His passionate kiss. A knock on the door interrupted the moment. “Go. Now,” He said as He gently pushed her away.

Audra crossed the room and opened the door. “Move,” she growled at the hooded man standing on the other side. The short man quickly jumped aside, and Audra heard the door close behind him before she took off running.


	2. Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audra knows there's one person she has to find.

Audra found Snape in the cell where the experiments on her took place. He was busy brewing the very potion the two of them created, named the Wolfsbane Potion, for her full moon nights. Gripping him by the neck of his robes, Audra pulled him off his stool and threw him against the wall.

“What the hell!” Snape sneered as she placed her knife against his throat.

“How did He find out?!” she growled.

“What?”

< _He found the Secret Keeper. He’s going after the Potters,_ > she mind-flashed at Snape.

A look of horror passed over Snape’s features. < _How… it wasn’t me, I didn’t tell Him who!_ >

Audra pushed the knife still closer. < _You were a spy then, how do I know you’re not still?_ >

< _You have to believe me. I’d never want anything bad to happen to Lily!_ > Audra could hear the panic in his mind’s voice. She removed the knife and proceeded to the door. < _Where are you going?_ >

< _I have a mission I have to carry out,_ > she replied. < _Alert Dumbledore that the Dark Lord knows._ > “I’ve got a bad feeling about tonight,” she said, walking out of the room.


	3. The Minister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audra's mission is foiled.

Audra circled the Minister’s house several times, creeping through the hedges as silent as a mouse. She noticed all the lights were off except those in the first floor study at the back of the house. From what she could assess, there was a hallway from the front door that led to the back. From either side of the hallway there were two rooms on each side on the first floor, making four total. The front two appeared to be a sitting room on the left and a dining room on the right. In the back there was the study and a kitchen adjacent to the dining room. There was also a staircase leading upstairs from the hallway, next to the dining room door.

Finished circling the first landing, Audra lightly leapt to the overhang to peer through the second floor’s windows. From here she could see the top of the stairs, and three rooms dividing the top floor. Keeping low, she circled and found the master bedroom on the left, a library or office of sorts on the right back, and a guest room in the front right. Although she could not see the bed properly, it appeared to be empty; there was also a lack of security leading Audra to believe the Minister and her auror guardian were downstairs.

After checking to make sure her mask and scarf completely covered her face, she made sure that every knife was in place, her wand in its pocket on her left thigh, and _Idolo_ in her proper place on her right hip. Then very carefully, she cracked the hallway window open just wide enough to slide through. She made sure to close the window before padding softly down the stairs.

About midway down, Audra could see over the top of the handrail. Being ever so careful to not be seen, she looked towards the light coming from the half-open doorway. She could hear voices from the other side – two women; and one of the voices sounded oddly familiar…

Nimble as a cat, Audra jumped over the handrail and silently landed in a crouch. Staying still, she listened for any sign that the occupants had heard her. Hearing and seeing nothing, she stood.

Suddenly Audra felt a small prick on the nape of her neck from the tip of a wand. “Don’t move a muscle,” a voice growled in her ear. Very slowly Audra lifted her hands in the classic ‘no threat’ pose.

“I thought I smelled you, Moody,” Audra matched his growl with her own.

“Think you’ve come to kill the Minister, eh?” he asked, driving the point of his wand deeper into her skin.

Audra kept her voice down, so as not to alert the occupants of the other room. “I don’t want to kill you as well, Moody. Just let me get on with my job.”

“Not tonight, you’re not,” Moody replied, driving the wand so forcefully, Audra’s head tilted backwards.

With lightning-fast reflexes, Audra whipped around with a center block aimed at Moody’s wand arm. Knocking the arm out of the way, she followed up with a punch to his face. Moody brought his wand back up, but while aiming it, Audra caught his arm, twisted it backwards and forced the wand from his grip. Once the wand clattered to the floor, Audra kicked it away to the base of the staircase. Audra finished it up by sweeping his wooden leg out from under him, causing Moody not only to fall over backwards but also have his fake leg come off.

She heard the fizz of the curse before it whizzed right past her head, where it had been not moments before. Dropping into a cat stance, Audra turned on the balls of her feet and prepared to launch at the wall and off to catch the newcomers off guard. Her feet left the ground and landed on the wall. Bending her knees to push off, Audra launched and collided with something solid in midair. Slightly dazed, Audra fell to the ground, but not before landing two good kicks to her attacker.

Using her weight, Audra leapt from her back to her feet to meet a barrage of punches. Blocking each one, she returned the favor, and the two combatants exchanged punches, blocks, kicks, and strikes. A blow connected with Audra’s face and she felt a black eye beginning to form. Silently cursing herself for not dodging, she returned the gift with a punch that broke the adversary’s nose. Blood began to flow from the attacker’s wound and Audra stopped dead mid-swing.

“Lindsey?” she managed to ask before a roundhouse kick connected with her midsection and set her flying over Moody, who was pushing himself to his feet with his leg back on.

Audra hit the front door hard enough to knock the wind out of her. She slouched to the floor, before a wand tip under her chin brought her back to her feet. “Heard that the Dark Lord’s Second-in-Command was a skilled martial artist as well as conniving bitch,” the auror growled at the pinned Death Eater. “Now I don’t normally kill, rather hand scum like you over to the Dementors, but I think I can make an exception for the likes of you,” he said, jabbing the wand tip hard.

“Alastor, stop!” Lindsey shouted. “That’s Audra, she’s one of us!”

“The Dark Mark’s pretty easy to see on her arm, Lindsey!” he replied, his magical eye swiveling backwards to look at her.

“She’s our spy! Go ahead – ask her the security question!” she protested.

“Lindz, you never told me what the security answer was,” Audra mumbled with some difficulty; that wand was getting annoying.

Moody kept his magical eye on Lindsey. “No cheating,” he growled, his normal eye still fixed on Audra. Audra returned the glare, making sure to not show weakness as her brain racked for all possible answers. “Right,” Moody said, “what is the Answer to the Ultimate Question?”

Audra’s brain had a mini-explosion before she started to laugh. “You’re serious?” she asked, completely shocked that it was so easy. “Forty-two; the answer to Life, the Universe and Everything is forty-two. And the Earth was created by Deep Thought to find the Ultimate Question for the Ultimate Answer.”

Moody displayed the tiniest flicker of rage Audra had ever seen, his two eyes still focused on both women. “I don’t believe it,” he growled.

“Alastor, she answered the question correctly,” Lindsey said, as she continued to stem the flow of blood from her nose. “And only a true Mendez would embellish on it. Let her down,” she ordered.

Very reluctantly, Moody removed his wand. “Remove your mask,” he ordered Audra. Still keeping her eyes on his wand, Audra pulled the bone white mask off of her face. She undid the knot from under her hair, and the bottom half fell off, so her entire head was exposed.

Audra looked different from what Lindsey remembered of her. Because their mental meetings were all thoughts and no vision, Lindsey had no clue what changes had taken effect on her sister. Audra’s face was slightly thinner, clearly defining her cheekbones, jaw line, and eyebrows. Her skin was paler from not seeing daylight, and she gave the distinct impression of one who has been under a lot of stress. But the eyes were not so; still dark chocolate brown, but they had the look of determination and hatred burning in them. Lindsey couldn’t see her friend, her sister, anywhere within those eyes. Never the less, she still flung her arms around Audra in a tight hug, relieved to finally do so after five long years.

Lindsey’s sudden hug caught Audra completely off guard, more so than Moody’s sudden appearance behind her a couple of minutes ago. Use to only showing any signs of compassion towards Voldemort, she didn’t know how to react. Her heart was telling her that this was her best friend, but her brain was arguing that any emotion would result in her death. Feeling her very stiff response, Lindsey let go and, embarrassed, took a few steps backwards. A very heavy silence followed.

“Audra, why are you here?” Lindsey asked, breaking the silence.

“She’s here to kill the Minister,” replied Moody.

Speaking for the first time the Minister raised her wand as she said, “Kill her.”

“Ma’am, she’s not –” began Lindsey.

“I order you to kill her,” Bagnold commanded. Moody happily turned his wand back on Audra, but Lindsey jumped in front of her, facing towards Moody and the Minister with her arms outstretched, completely shielding Audra.

“Lindsey, the Dark Lord is going after the Potters,” Audra said from behind her. Lindsey turned to face Audra, still keeping her body as a shield.

“What?” she asked, obviously hoping she had heard Audra wrong, “but He can’t?”

“That’s why He sent me here to kill the Minister. He said with Bagnold and Potter dead, He can take the Ministry without opposition.” Audra searched her friend’s eyes, looking for any sign of hope.

“But… He can’t… Sirius is their Secret Keeper. And he’d rather die…”

“I know,” Audra said. “That’s what I told Him. He implied that it wasn’t Sirius.”

“Or perhaps Black decided to show his true colors,” growled Moody. Lindsey and Audra both turned to look at the auror. “We’ve had a spy in our ranks as well. Perhaps Black wants to follow in his brother’s footsteps, show his true nature.”

“Regulus was killed last month,” Audra said. “He betrayed the Dark Lord. Punishment for turning is death,” she stated.

Lindsey added, “No, it’s not like Sirius… unless…”

“Unless what?” Audra questioned.

“Unless he wanted to get closer to you, Audra,” she finished. Audra looked stunned. “These past five years have been hard on him; he misses you. And if the only way for him to see you again was to betray Lily and James –”

Audra cut her off. “His love for James is greater than his love for me.”

“Wait… what are you talking about?” asked Bagnold.

Audra sized the woman up before replying, “Sirius Black is my husband; has been since before I went undercover. No one else knows, in case the Dark Lord ever found out. And he wouldn’t do that, Lindsey,” she said, readdressing the woman.

Lindsey had taken to pacing a short path down the hallway. Audra watched her, but was still well aware of the two wands directed at her; she made sure to keep her hands visible so as not to startle them. “But You-Know-Who can’t get to James and Lily… He just can’t… Dumbledore will prevent Him…”

“I had message sent to Dumbledore; someone I trust will make sure he knows before the Dark Lord finds the Potters,” Audra said. “And because of that, I know I’m guaranteed to be punished for His inability to kill the boy. Which means that if I don’t do what I was sent to… it’s a death sentence for me,” Audra’s eyes locked onto the Minister as she said this.

This time Lindsey stepped in front of the Minister, shielding her from Audra. “You can’t Audra, you know you –”

“I know Lindsey!” Audra replied, frustrated. “I know! But I have to! You don’t know what it’s like being me! You have no idea how it feels to know at any second He could find out!” The words were flowing out of Audra’s mouth like a dam at its breaking point; she had wanted to say this for a long time. “To live so close to the edge, every second, every day, worried that someone will betray you; worried that your drink will be spiked and you’ll be dead, or worse, caught. To stand aside and watch your friends die and you’re unable to do anything! Because the mission is more important than your morals. To be used, to be abused, to be treated like dirt! I don’t have any other choice! I have to –”

But what she had to do, they never found out, for something very strange happened. Audra let out a scream and clutched her left forearm as she fell to her knees. Gritting her teeth from the pain, she removed her hand and frantically watched her Mark change. It had begun to glow red, but not the kind that alerts her to meetings; it was dark crimson, like blood. Horrified, she watched as the blood oozed from the ink lines and across her arm, forming a spider web. “Something’s happened!” she yelled. Still appalled, she watched as the snake protruding from the mouth began moving, slithering this way and that, and eventually to her wrist where it bit into her skin. She screamed at the pain, actual blood now dripping from the fang marks. “Shit! He’s dead! Something’s happened! The Dark Lord is dead!” Her wild eyes looked up into Lindsey’s who had crouched down in front of her. “I’ve taken His command,” her breaths were coming out in ragged heaves. “Arrest me… arrest me now!”

Moody didn’t need telling twice. With his wand still pointed at her, he muttered “Stupefy,” and Audra fell, eyes still wide with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long pause. i was busy moving (again, i know - you move a lot when you live in KW). it should be more consistent now that i have stable internet finally.


	4. Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audra finds herself in a holding cell, awaiting whatever will happen next.

When Audra woke, she found herself slouched against a stone wall. She could see iron bars in front of her, and another cell directly across from her. Torches burned in brackets to the left and right side of the cell she could see. Her legs fully extended allowed her toes to almost touch the iron door; and from the looks of it sitting crossed-legged would allow both knees to rest flat against the side walls.

Her arms hung limp above her head. She could hardly feel them from lack of blood flow to the appendages; she had probably been in this position for several hours. Mentally thinking about moving them, Audra tried only to find that they could hardly move; looking up she found that she was chained. She had about a foot of links between the cuff and their attachment point, and they appeared to be made of silver. _Glad to see they’ve done their homework_ she thought. From the looks of it, if she stood she would be able to have her wrists at shoulder level, and while that wasn’t exactly a comfortable position either, it would allow blood flow back into her hands. Getting her feet underneath her, Audra pushed up. Something pulled back at her neck. Unable to understand, she continued to try to stand and found herself restrained from doing so. Puzzled, she sat back down, and leaned forward; she could only move her head and neck about six inches from the wall. _Well done, I’m collared too, well done indeed_ she though sarcastically. She felt weak and slightly choked; she guessed that the collar was also made of silver.

She heard screaming and protesting coming from down the hall and getting closer. A wave of cold swept down the corridor, extinguishing the torches. “And Dementors to boot, well done Ministry. And I was half expecting to be shut in a closet,” she said aloud as two Dementors glided into view. The cold filled her throughout and she fought to suppress the horrid memories coming to the surface. She watched as the Dementors threw the fighting man into the cell across from her. As they left, the torches flickered back on and she could clearly see the new occupant.

“I’m not a Death Eater!” the man hollered after the Dementors, gripping the bars. “You’ve got the wrong man! I’ve never worked for You-Know-Who!!! I’m not a Death Eater!”

“ _Verily I say unto thee, that this night, before the cock crow, thou shalt deny me thrice_ ,” Audra quoted, watching the man with hungry eyes.

The man seemed to have noticed her. “Glad to see you’re back in your place, mudblood.”

“Sticks and stones, Karkaroff, at least I’m not denying my Master,” she said.

“Huh, what Master?” a voice asked from a cell next to her.

“What are you talking about, Mott?” she growled.

“He’s dead. The Dark Lord is dead,” replied Mott. “And didn’t He make you His Second-in-Command?”

“And seeing as how I’m currently chained to the wall,” she replied, “I’m not in much of a position to accept that title.” Though numb, her left arm throbbed where she had her tattoo. Looking up at it, she noticed it was lighter than normal, but otherwise looked normal. She also noticed that the muscle beneath was sore, not with fatigue but searing pain. _At least the spider web of blood is gone_ she thought.

Another person appeared from the depths of the cell next to Karkaroff. Audra smiled as Trappe addressed her. “How ye doing, m’ Lady?” he asked with some apparent concern.

“I’m alright, Sempai. Nothing I haven’t been in before,” she replied trying to sound calm.

“Wha’ happened?” he said, leaning against the wall facing her.

Audra looked at Josh before starting. “The Dark Lord sent me to kill the Minister while He went to care of Potter. I ran into some trouble, got the shit kicked out of me by Lindsey Mendez-Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody,”

“Aye, ye’ve gaet a hell o’ a shiner,” he interjected.

Audra smiled. “Thanks. And I woke up here. That’s all I know.”

“Well, rumor has it tha’ the Dark Lord went after the Potter boy, an’ was somehow mysteriously defeated,” he said.

“Did Lily and James…”

Trappe read her mind. “Nae, they died. Only the boy survived. But the Dark Lord disappeared… died even… I’m naet sure.”

Audra closed her eyes and digested the information. “I told Him it was suicide,” she whispered. “Who was the Potter’s Secret Keeper? The Dark Lord said He knew.”

Trappe shrugged. “Rumor has it, it was Sirius Black.”

Audra’s heart fell through the floor. She couldn’t believe that her husband would do such a thing. But perhaps Lindsey had been right. Perhaps Sirius did betray his friends in order to be with her. Perhaps she didn’t know the man she once thought she did. She was quiet, digesting the news and keeping the emotions from her face.

“Why didn’t you do anything?” Karkaroff questioned, “Why aren’t you doing anything now?!?”

“Shut it, Karkaroff,” Audra ordered. The man’s lips became stiff as he was forced to eat his own words.

“She’s filth,” Mott stated from his cell. “Always has been and always will be.”

“I will kill you one day, Mott,” Audra growled. “How long ago?” she asked Josh.

“Shit, I’ve been in here fer a day now, an’ I was arrested on the second…” he replied.

Audra’s head snapped up. “It’s a full moon tonight,” she said.

Josh looked slightly disturbed. “An’ I’ll take it ye haven’t taken yer potion.”

“Nope,” she said calmly. “Tonight’s going to be fun… how long do you think it’ll take this collar to strangle me?”

Trappe laughed. Just then the torches flickered out as another batch of cold came rushing down like a tidal wave. Dementors drifted down the hall, placing meager meals inside the cells. When they reached Audra’s cell they didn’t place any food in (a good thing as Audra had no idea how to feed herself) but instead looked her over for a minute before moving on. Done with distributing dinner, the Dementors left, and the flames came back.

The sound of high heels clicked against the stone floor from down the hall. They progressed closer, and Audra could hear a couple of catcalls coming from other cells. The woman _tut_ at the calls and finally stopped in front of Audra’s cell. “I see the mutt is finally awake,” she said looking at Audra.

“Gina Mendez, you’re as beautiful as I remember you… been drinking enough blood I see,” Audra sneered.

“Audra, I see my sister gave you quite a shiner,” Gina countered as she unlocked Audra’s cell. Stepping inside, she kept her back pressed against the bars to keep out of reach of Audra’s feet.

< _Gina, I need this collar off before I shift_ > Audra pleaded via mind-flash.

< _I know babe, just play along_ ,> the vampire replied. “From what I recall,” Gina began, looking down at Audra with a loathing expression, “you can go days without eating.”

“Yes, but I’d still like a bite…” Audra flashed her teeth, which were beginning to lengthen.

“Well that’s just too bad,” Gina replied nastily, taking the step to Audra. Crouching low, she straddled Audra’s outstretched legs, but kept high enough that Audra had to incline her head to look into her face. “However,” Gina said, brushing Audra’s bangs out of her face, “I am quite thirsty…” Her eyes trailed over Audra’s neck as she said this.

Audra, however, focused on the low cut view she was getting of Gina’s chest. She pulled slightly on her chains, making it seem (to everyone else) that she wanted to get closer.

Gina noticed, and slapped Audra across the face. Her head snapped to the right and pulled against the collar, cutting off her airflow for a second.

“Huh,” Audra finally said, “still a Temptress…”

“It’s Ms. Temptress to you,” Gina said, grabbling Audra’s chin and forcing Audra to look at her.

“Yes, ma’am,” she managed to get out before Gina pressed her lips to Audra’s. Audra knew exactly what this was for, but enjoyed the contact anyways. Her eyes closed and she strained against her holds as Gina’s fangs pressed against Audra’s canines.

< _You’re trial is tomorrow morning,_ > Gina thought while their mouths were busy. The absolute contact of a kiss completely opened their minds to each other, allowing for quicker communication. < _Dumbledore is going to testify on your behalf. I’m not sure if you’ll get off. Crouch is bound and determined to not cut any deals._ >

< _I really don’t want to spend time in Azkaban for something I was ordered to do,_ > replied Audra angrily.

< _Dumbledore is going to try. He promised to do whatever he could. >_

 _< If need be, I’ll hand over names. I would rather the Death Eaters think I ratted them out rather than know I was a spy._>

< _Good point._ > Gina grabbed a fist full of Audra’s hair and pulled her closer, once again making it difficult for Audra to breath, not that she cared. < _I’m slipping a bobby-pin behind your right ear_ > she informed Audra. < _You can use it to get your wrist cuffs off, once I’m gone._ >

< _Thanks._ > Gina pulled away and Audra groaned, really straining against the chains to keep the contact. She could feel Gina’s breath on her face, her lips just out of reach. Gina’s fingers trailed against Audra’s jaw and down to her neck. There was a _clink_ and the force against Audra’s neck disappeared. No longer restrained by the shortest chain, she leaned forward to once again indulge.

Gina placed her fingertip on Audra’s lips, stopping her from achieving the goal. “Uh-uh,” she whispered, and her fingers trailed to the hair behind Audra’s left ear. Slowly, she pulled Audra’s head to the side, completely exposing her jugular. Gina kissed the area on Audra’s neck, lightly brushing her fangs over the spot.

Audra groaned as Gina’s fangs broke her skin and she began taking blood. She knew they didn’t have a lot of time; Audra’s blood was poison for Gina. Concentrating (which is hard when you’re being drained), Audra vividly recalled Halloween night. Giving blood meant that her mind was completely exposed to Gina; there was nothing she could hide. But this is what Gina wanted, needed, to see before tomorrow morning. Gina’s mind watched the entire encounter between Voldemort and Audra, their conversation, her doubt, their kiss, the hooded man Audra waked past, the conversation with Snape… Gina had to pull away then.

Gina licked the wound clean before giving Audra a rather compassionate good-bye kiss. While their lips were still locked, Gina began to stand and Audra followed, pulling with all her might against the wrists cuffs as Gina pulled back. “Not tonight, mutt… Keep your nose clean…” Gina said slightly giddy from the blood. She walked out of the cell and locked it behind her; Audra watched with a hungry expression as she left.

“Down girl,” Josh said from where he sat. “If I didn’ know any better, I’d say ye have a thing fer her,” seeing Audra’s lack of awareness to his words, he muttered, “seems ye dae…”

“She’s an ex-girlfriend,” Audra lied. Backing up to loosen the chains, Audra checked behind her right ear and found the bobby-pin. “Yes, found it,” she said, gripping it tightly she rolled her shoulders and carefully worked her hands behind her back.

“Found what?” Karkaroff looked up from his food and watched her with shrewd eyes.

“Bobby-pin,” she answered as she began to pick at the lock on her left wrist. “I used them to keep on my face mask. Couldn’t reach it with my hands over my head but she,” she jerked her head in the direction that Gina left, “forgot to put my collar back, meaning I could finally get at it.” The work was slow with all the blood rushing back to her limbs. After a couple of tries she heard the _clink_ , signaling she was free. Turning to face her right arm, she began working at it. Trappe chuckled as he watched her work; Karkaroff looked stunned. Work was faster now that she could see it – took half as long to do the second one. The second _clink_ sounded and Audra was free.

Pacing in the cell and rubbing her wrists, she contemplated her next move.

“Thinking about breaking out?” Trappe asked.

“I could… either pick the lock or break down the door…” she thought aloud. As if testing her theory, she stopped at the door and shook it slightly, and then threw her shoulder into it, testing the strength of the bars. The bars creaked, but did not give way so she returned to pacing. “But… could I make it out in time. A werewolf running through the Ministry isn’t exactly a good idea. Pretty sure they’d kill me on sight… Plus I don’t know the layout… make my progress slower…”

“Well while ye’re thinking…” he said, tossing half of his crust at her. Stretching her hand out of the bars she caught it and devoured it in two bites. A ripple ran through her muscles, signaling it was time.

“Oh goodie, here we go,” she said, morphing to wolf. “Oh and thanks for the crust,” she said, placing her front paws on the bars and looking at her friend. He nodded and she dropped back to all fours.

It had been years since Audra underwent an uncontrolled phase. Since the creation of the Wolfsbane Potion, she hadn’t been allowed to go without it. Not that she cared; it was very nice to have normal human thoughts instead of incoherent ideas and emotions that animals experience. While she was able to form those ideas into thoughts, they weren’t strong and it was easy to give into instinct. But the potion not only allowed her to keep her thoughts, it made the transformation easier; instead of becoming a full werewolf, she stayed in her true wolf form. Because she could achieve this form without aid, she didn’t have any transformation with the moon; just some slight muscle growth that occurred without her knowledge.

The rippling in her muscles turned into spasms. Audra closed her eyes and let it occur. She could feel the bones grow longer, the muscles larger. Her hips tilted slightly, making it so she could stand on two legs like a human. Her claws lengthened and so did her teeth. She could feel the fur along her ridge thicken and stand on end.

Finally the transformation was complete. She let out a growl and opened her eyes; Karkaroff looked frightened for his life, causing Audra to laugh. Trappe however looked completely at ease. “Been a long time since I’ve seen ye like this, M’ Lady; how dae ye feel?”

It took Audra longer than normal to string together a coherent response. She had to grunt a couple of times to get her vocal cords to function. Eventually she managed “fine,” as an answer.

Josh smiled. “Try an’ get some rest; it’ll help,” he suggested.

Audra nodded, dropping to the floor and curling into a ball. Sleep was hard to come by; her hunger was overpowering. Eventually she nodded off into a fit filled sleep.


	5. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audra goes before Crouch.

“I need you to be finished before I get back,” He instructed, watching the flames. “With Potter out of the way, I can claim the Ministry of Magic without opposition.” Audra had joined Him on the hearth before He added, “don’t get caught.”

Audra laughed. “No worries about that. Would you like me to make it look natural, or intentional?”

“Whichever,” Voldemort replied. He pulled her into another embrace and she accepted His passionate kiss. A knock on the door interrupted the moment. “Go. Now,” He said as He gently pushed her away.

Audra crossed the room to the opened door. “Move,” she growled at the hooded man standing on the other side.

The man did not move, but instead lowered his hood and Audra was staring at a face she hadn’t seen in years: the face of her husband.

“Sirius,” she hissed, “What are you doing here?”

“What was that?” he responded, nodding his head towards the hearth; apparently he had been watching.

“What are you doing here?” Audra repeated.

Sirius ignored her question. He grabbed her by her upper arm and snarled, “I don’t believe it; you little slut!”

“Sirius, I had to,” she growled, breaking his grasp. Sirius roughly shoved past her and into the room. Audra followed, shouting, “Wait, Sirius, don’t!!!”

But it was too late. Black was kneeling at Voldemort’s feet. “My Lord, she’s the spy!” he exclaimed, pointing at Audra with a look of pure hatred.

Audra froze in her tracks. The look on Voldemort’s face was enough to make her want to run. She turned for the door, but Black blocked her path; he pushed her and she stumbled backwards, landing at Voldemort’s feet. He looked down on her like she was filth. The fire behind Him died suddenly, and the room was filled with a misty chill.

“My Lord, I-” but He didn’t care what she had to say. Thick bands of silver flew from the tip of His wand and bound her tightly: her elbows touched behind her back; her wrists were pressed together; her knees and ankles were tied tight enough she began losing feeling, and a cleft gag kept her from pleading. She lay there on her side, unable to move or say anything. Black had returned to Voldemort’s side, his sneer matching his Master’s. Black nudged her with his foot…

“Wake up, Mutt,” Black said. But the voice was too high to be his, but it was his foot nudging her…

Audra opened her eyes. The person standing over her looked nothing like Black. In fact this person was female. It took Audra a long moment to place the face, until the person repeated herself. “Get up, Mutt, come on.”

“Piss off, Mendez,” Audra growled, rolling over so her back was to the vampire.

“Not the answer I wanted,” Gina replied, snapping her fingers.

Two Dementors glided past Gina and grabbed Audra by the upper arms. The contact instantly made Audra sick to her stomach. The last shred of happiness she still had vanished and was replaced by her worst memories. Visions of her cell, the chains, and the whip came rushing at her like a rip tide, threatening to take her under and her knees buckled from the weight. Audra broke out into a cold sweat as all her strength left her; she couldn’t even move her feet as the Dementors carried her out of her cell.

“Let her go!” Trappe yelled at Gina. “Can’t ye see they’re affecting her worse than normal?!?!”

“Quite you,” Gina snapped. “We’ll be back for you next,” she threatened. Josh glared at the vampire.

Gina led Audra and her two escorts down the hall and through a door. On the other side was a single elevator door: the private elevator leading to the courtrooms where the trials were held. The doors slid open, revealing a small carriage with shackles on the back wall. All four beings stepped in the carriage and the doors slid shut.

“Let her go,” Gina commanded. Rather reluctantly, the Dementors complied, and Audra fell to the floor gasping for air. Gina kneeled next to her sister, picking Audra up and hugging her close to her chest. “Audra I’m so sorry,” she whispered as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

“It’s ok Gina. You’ve got your job to do, it’s alright,” Audra replied, also embracing her sister.

The two of them stood, and Gina pulled a bar of Honeyduke’s chocolate out of her pocket. “Here,” she said, handing it to Audra.

“Thanks,” Audra took the bar and gratefully ate it. Warmth spread back to her fingers and toes, and she could feel her strength returning.

Wiping her eyes, Gina straightened up and got down to business. “I showed the memory to Lindsey and Amber, so they’ll be able to testify. Also Dumbledore is here with your paperwork, showing you’re an auror.”

“I don’t suppose you have a Pensieve with our meetings?” Audra questioned, still munching on the chocolate.

“No, just in case we were betrayed. Speaking of which…”

“It wasn’t Sirius,” Audra said before Gina; Gina sighed. “Look, I would have known if Sirius was anywhere nearby at the manor. I know his scent and the fact of the matter it wasn’t him.”

“Audra…” Gina looked as if she didn’t want to be the one to break it to Audra. “He was arrested. Two days ago.”

“Wait… what? Why?”

“Peter cornered him. He was shouting about how Sirius had betrayed Lily and James. And then Sirius killed him, along with twelve muggles; blew up half the street. Audra I’m sorry,” she added, seeing her sister’s face.

Just then, the elevator doors opened to a hallway made of dark gray stone. More torches provided a dim light, illuminating the mist rolling over the floor. Taking Audra’s hand, the two made their way down the hall with the Dementors following in their wake. The source of the mist became clear as they walked past Dementor after Dementor that guarded every door. “This place is competing against Disney World for ‘happiest place on Earth’ isn’t it?” Audra joked.

Gina smiled. “It’s been absolutely miserable here. Lindsey got the lucky end of the deal protecting the Minister. Amber and I have been alternating between arrests and trials.” She stopped next to a door. “This is ours,” she said. Audra waited for her to tell the Dementors to move, but Gina instead turned towards her sister. “There is one more thing I wanted to ask you…” she began; it sounded as if she really didn’t want to ask. “But in the memory… you and Voldemort…”

Audra immediately knew what she was talking about. “That is none of your business,” Audra snapped.

Gina looked concerned, sensing that there was more than what she had seen. “Audra… did you ever… I mean we’ve been wondering if maybe there was a reason why…”

“Why what?” Audra spat. “Why I was made a Death Eater? Why I wasn’t killed?” Gina immediately stepped back, knowing that she had gone too far. Audra sighed. “Look, the conditions of my relationship with the Dark Lord are something I do not wish to discuss. I went thru hell at His hands and I have no wish to relive those days. So if you don’t mind, I’d like to proceed with the trial.” Gina had never heard Audra speak with such authority before; it must be from her time as Second.

Gina motioned for the Dementors to step aside. They did as they were told, and the door creaked open.

They were standing on the threshold of one of the smaller courtrooms, with only a single set of stands on the opposite end of the room. There was a high back chair that sat in the center of the room facing the benches. Barely a dozen people sat in the stands, eagerly looking at the opened door.

Audra took two steps into the room and was immediately attacked. Lindsey and Amber had been waiting by the door, and the moment she stepped through both hugged her from either side. Audra buried her face into their warm skin, taking in the scent she had almost forgotten. Gina joined, and the four sisters stood there holding each other after five long years of being apart.

A deep voice cleared his throat from somewhere in the distance. “I’d hate to ruin this reunion,” the monotone voice of Bartemius Crouch carried over to the group, “but we have to try this criminal.”

Audra glanced over at the man; his demeanor said he wasn’t going to wait much longer. She gave her sisters one last squeeze, then broke apart walking towards the Wizengamont. Though only a dozen or so years her senior, Mr. Crouch looked well beyond his years. Deep lines set into a stern and taught face, gray wisps of hair standing out against the dark black. His moustache twitched – a further indication of his impatience.

Audra stopped beside the chair, her sisters standing behind her for support. “Sir,” Audra said, slightly inclining her head; she never took her eyes off the man.

He motioned for her to sit. She glanced at the wooden chair, chains crawling up the arms. The sight made her skin crawl and she had no desire to sit in it.

Fortunately Amber spoke for her defense. “She’s not a threat, Sir,” she said to Crouch.

“She broke into my house in the middle of the night to assassinate me,” the Minister said from her seat next to Crouch.

Amber opened her mouth to argue, but Audra touched her arm. “It’s ok, I’ll be fine.” Amber nodded and held Audra’s hand as she sat. Instantly the chains sprung to life and wrapped around her arms and legs, securing her in place. Audra involuntarily twitched, her body reacting to the situation and trying to free itself. The gentle squeeze of Amber’s hand brought her back to reality and she stopped struggling.

< _At least it’s not silver,_ > she mind-flashed to Amber. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Amber smile.

Crouch cleared his throat and began reading from a sheet of parchment. “Audra…” he looked confused at the lack of a last name listed.

“Black,” Audra supplied.

He gave her a strange look but continued anyways. “Audra Black, today you stand trial under the accusation of being a Death Eater, fifteen counts of murder in the first degree, including the murder of auror Robert Davies, one count of attempted assassination of the Minister of Magic, involvement in the Dark Arts, and usage of the Unforgivable Curses. How do you plea?”

“Guilty to all counts,” Audra plainly stated. “There’s no reason to beat around the bush on it.”

“She pleads innocent,” a voice from behind corrected.

“The court recognizes Albus Dumbledore,” Crouch stated.

“Thank you, Mr. Crouch; Minister, witches and wizards of the Wizengamot, I am here to speak on behalf of Audra Black, auror and spy for the Order of the Phoenix.”

There was an increase of noise at this announcement, people turning around in their seats to state their disbelief at this news. Crouch turned to his young intern, whispered something and the young man began ruffling through stacks of documents at his feet. Done with his search, he muttered something to Crouch, who turned back to Dumbledore.

“There is no record of an Audra Black as an auror,” Crouch stated.

“Try ‘Aubry Schaefer,” Audra prompted.

The intern once again leafed through the files and withdrew one. “We have one for Aubry Schaefer,” he said, holding up the file.

Crouch flipped open the file and began peering into its contents. “It says here at you were trained by auror Robert Davies.”

“That is correct.”

“But you just said that you killed him,” a witch in the third row said.

“Also correct; well actually, no,” Audra corrected. “It was technically a seppuku.”

“A what?” Crouch spat furiously.

“A seppuku is a ritualistic suicide,” chimed Lindsey, “performed by the Japanese samurai class. It’s a way for a warrior to die with his honor.”

“Davies was captured,” Audra said, “and was being tortured by the Dark Lord for information. Davies begged me to help him. If I hadn’t, he could have cracked and revealed I was the spy.”

“Everything Audra did was under my order to maintain her cover by whatever means necessary,” Dumbledore told the court. “As an auror, she was authorized by the Ministry to commit the heinous crimes she is being convicted of. Without her, hordes of valuable information would never have reached the ministry’s ears.”

“There is no record of the ministry ever receiving information from her,” Crouch said.

“We didn’t want the Dark Lord to find out,” Audra stated plainly. “He had spies within the ministry.”

The audience suddenly grew tense. “What are the names of these spies?” asked Crouch.

Audra smiled. “I can give you more than just names,” she said, her voice growing oily with deceit. “I can give you the Death Eaters.”

“Explain.”

“When I was made a Death Eater, I was appointed as the Dark Lord’s Second-in-Command. When He fell, I assumed His command,” Audra smiled. “Cut me a deal, and I will hand every single one of them to you on a silver platter.”

Crouch sat back in his chair, thinking. It was obvious that he was not the kind who normally cut deals with scum, but she had all the cards he wanted. Slowly, he said, “what would you like?”

“First, get me out of this fucking chair; I have an itch.”


	6. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audra has struck a deal. But she'll need Trappe to get on board.

“You,” a woman said from nearby. Trappe opened his eyes, his body stiff from being curled up in a ball in the corner. He recognized the woman as the same one who took Audra away a few hours ago. “You’re next; get up,” she ordered. Trappe glared but he was in no position to argue – his wand and weapons were confiscated upon his arrest and he had no desire for the Dementors to carry him out. Slowly he stood, cracking his stiff joints and shaking out his limbs. “Hands against the wall,” the auror instructed and Trappe complied. He heard the cell door open, felt her slender but strong hands handcuff his behind his back. Taking him by the upper arm, she said, “No funny business,” and steered him from the cell, down the hall and to the elevator.

Once the doors closed though, Gina took out the keys and undid the cuffs. Surprised, Trappe rubbed his wrists. “Audra would kill me if I had kept those on you,” Gina explained. “Even so, they,” she pointed at the Dementors, “have the order to kiss you should you try anything.”

Trappe remained silent, keeping his head down and his hands within sight. The doors opened revealing the misty corridor and they progressed down it. She opened a door with the flick of her wand.

Trappe, who expected to be lead to a courtroom, was surprised to see that he was instead inside of a small interrogation room. In it were the Minister of Magic, Bartemius Crouch, Albus Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, the Mendez sisters, and…

“M’ Lady,” Trappe said, instantly sinking to his knee in a formal bow. She had now assumed the Dark Lord’s command and while he spoke easy with her yesterday, he wasn’t sure if that was proper.

“Sempai,” Audra sighed, “please stand. There’s no reason to be formal.”

“Huh,” growled Moody, his wand pointed at the two Death Eaters, “loyal scum.”

“Trappe is loyal,” Audra growled in return, “which is why I trust him to do as I ask.”

Trappe was thoroughly confused by the entire situation. Moody was the only one with his wand out, but all eyes were on Audra as if waiting for her to do something.

“I’ve cut a deal,” Audra said to Trappe. “But I’m going to need your help.”

“O’ course, M’ Lady,” he replied, bowing his head.

Crouch cleared his throat and everyone (but Moody) turned toward him. “In exchange for your compliance,” he began, “you will not be charged with the multiple counts against you.”

“I can gae free?” Trappe asked uncertainly.

Crouch nodded. “So long as you can perform the task we have for you.”

“Wha’ about Audra?” Trappe asked, his voice becoming dangerously close to a growl. “Is she going free fer helping ye all out?”

“No.”

Trappe immediately put himself between Audra and the danger, as he was trained to do: protect his master. “Nae deal unless she goes free,” he snarled.

“Josh, it’ll be ok,” she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It was decided that I should go to Azkaban to keep my cover.” Her voice was frosty and she glared at Dumbledore as she said this. Trappe had the impression she had little say in the matter.

“M’ Lady, permission tae speak freely,” he asked.

“Permission granted.”

“M’ Lady, tha’ kind o’ torture will kill ye,” he stated frankly.

“Then I deserve it,” replied Audra. “Regardless of my fate, I still need your help.”

Trappe looked into his new master’s eyes and saw that she was resigned to what she had to do. Sighing, he said, “As ye wish, m’ Lady.”


End file.
